


a party

by anajoyy



Category: Grand Army (TV), Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anajoyy/pseuds/anajoyy
Summary: i literally have no idea why i wrote this. im taking out my friends names bc they dont deserve to be associated with this.
Kudos: 1





	a party

This party was absolutely an assault to the senses, and you absolutely loved it. The dark lights of Shizuku and Kurapika’s cramped New York City apartment caused the claustrophobic walls to almost close in on you as you swayed against George, moving to the beat of the bass of the music. The bass was the only part of the song you could even hear, after a few shots of vodka and half an edible on the way to the party.

You did’t particularly have any feelings towards George—he was your roommate—but he was the closest warm body when the music began to seep into your ears, urging you to dance. He swayed to the beat with you, hands resting on your hip as he giggled tipsily.

He leaned in close to your ear, and maybe it was the vodka, but you felt yourself move closer towards his lips, hoping that they would graze over the lobe of your ear. Instead, his lips pursed as he whispered to you,

“Come with me,” he whispered, grabbing your hand as you followed behind him through the hallway of the apartment. As small as the living room had seemed to you in your stupor, the apartment was pretty large for New York. It must be Kurapika’s blood money.

George pushed open the first door to his right, and saw immediately two bodies entangled with each other on the bed, clearly in the middle of something. Upon further inspection, you realized it was your best friend, Pakunoda, and... a clown?

“Oh, hey Y/N. I didn’t know you came. Talk later,” she said, closing her lips around the clown’s pale neck as his long nails dug into her neck. George shut the door, laughing as he walked clumsily to the next door, which was luckily an empty room.

You recognized this as your other best friend's room, and the large bed that she shared with her fiancé Kurapika. You didn’t think she would mind as George pushed you down onto the bed, and the two of you laughed as he fell on top of you, hoisting himself up by his biceps.

You reached around his arms, wanting to feel the muscle you’d always dreamt of touching, dragging him down towards you, locking lips with him, and he pulled himself further onto the bed, his knee resting in between your thighs, pressing it up and onto your pussy.

You moaned into his mouth, and he laughed yet again, taking a moment to lift himself off of you and take his shirt off. After admiring his abs (sculpted by years of competitive swimming) for half of a second, you remembered your own clothes, and reached to take off your tank top. He stopped you in one swift movement, wrapping his hand around your wrist to stop your movement in its tracks.

“Let me,” he growled, and took his time removing your shirt, ensuring that his fingertips grazed every inch of your torso on their way up and back.

Before long, you were naked from the waist up underneath George, and he smiled coyly as he lowered himself, tugging your legs to swing off the edge of the bed. Again, he adeptly removed your pants, his hands finding their place on your underwear, teasing you with his two fingers as he placed suave kisses to your inner thighs.

You couldn’t help but let out a moan as the pressure he applied to you grew more intense and his speed quickened, and you were nearly on the brink of muttering his name aloud as he moved your underwear to the side, when the door opened all of a sudden.

You moved quickly to hide yourself, and George stood in front of you to face the mysterious figure who entered the doorframe.

“Dude, is that Y/N?” a familiar voice asked, and you felt your cheeks heat in embarrassment as you realized it was one of George’s friends, Luke. They had been on the swim team in high school together, and now Luke and his roommate lived in the same building as the two of you.

“Bro, can you, like, get out?” George said, his voice halfway to a laugh as he slid down the side of the bed, his face warm as the remnants of the jungle juice he had chugged flooded his system.

Before you could feel properly embarassed, the room had erupted into laughter. You sat up, laughing over George, and Luke, clearly just as inebriated as the two of you, cackled from the doorway.

“Okay, okay, my b. I’ll go—“ he conceded, baking away, about to close the door, when—

“Wait.” You said, surprising both yourself and George. Luke looked bewildered, but stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

You found yourself wondering about how it would feel to have both of them at the same time. You Couldn’t deny it had always been a secret fantasy of yours to be taken by two men at the same time, and now was as good a time as any.

You gestured for Luke to come closer to you, and you watched as George side-eyed the two of you from the floor, still shirtless, as you closed the gap between Luke and you and engulfed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Any hint of apprehension that once had lingered in his face was gone as he climbed over you, similarly to what George had done only moments earlier. He seemed to waste even less time, as he quickly took your breasts into his large, calloused hands, fingering them in between his thumb and index finger. You let out a moan, stifling yourself by biting the back of your hand in suppression.

“George,” you managed to get out as Luke worked his magic with your body, and the dark- haired man lifted himself off of the floor to kiss you, stifling your moan with his enrapture of a kiss, reaching down towards your underwear to continue where he had left off before.

George did not dilly-dally, making quick work of removing your underwear completely, while Luke shifted the attention of both his mouth and his hands from one side of your chest to the other. Soon, you found yourself with George’s fingers inside of you, causing you to let out a desperate cry as Luke continued his journey with your breasts.

George and Luke switched positions somewhat, and George’s tongue soon joined his two fingers inside of you, as he flicked ur bean. Luke began to kiss you, hands still on the mommy  
milky knockers, and you managed, between moans, to reach towards the buckle of his belt, tugging on it roughly. With the other hand, you raked your fingers through his light, short hair, your back arching as George’s fingers quickened their pace. For a moment, you caught his eyes, and yours rolled back at the sight of him, utterly subservient to your godlike coochie.

George pulled his hand away from you, taking a moment to take off his pants at the same time as Luke did, and, before long, the both of them had their cocks out in front of you. Luke waited a moment, hovering atop the bed, as George pushed you up further, placing a gentle kiss atop your lips as he sheathed himself inside of you.

You gasped at the feeling of all of him inside of you—George had never been one to wait or take time to adjust—, and your hands reached out to grab the sheets. You thought for a moment how angry Shizuku and Kurapika would be if you soiled them. It turned you on more. As George employed his fingers in the war effort, thumb flicking over your bean intently.

Your hands found a new target—Luke’s dick. You held onto the base, using the droplet of precut at the tip as lubrication as your hands made quick work of a sloppy hand job. You could barely concentrate on the actions of your hands as George pumped himself in and out of you.

You had no choice but to let the moans fall from your lips as the combination of George’s dick and his fingers adeptly undid you. Your grip around Luke’s dick tightened as your pace quickened desperately, moaning out George’s name as his pace inside of you quickened, pumping in and out as your mouth wrapped around the head of Luke’s you-know-what, causing him to let out a groan that harmonized with George’s as you pushed himself inside of you one last time, releasing his warm hot BABIES into your coochie.

He leaned back, panting, pulling himself from inside of you, but you were nowhere near from finished. Quickly, Luke took George’s place inside of you, his stroke far more gentle, giving you time to adjust. He leaned down to press a kiss against your sternum before slowly putting his whole length inside of you.

George rose from the floor, replacing Luke at your lips, giving you a sloppy, breathy kiss that tasted of foul jungle juice and weed. He moved his hands down to your breasts, and his lips followed close behind, leaving a trail of purple bruises and occasional teeth marks. You raked your hands through his dark curly hair for a moment as you let out a moan corresponding with Luke’s thrusts into you, and, in a moment, Luke held the two of your wrists in one of his large hands above your head. You couldn’t help but let out a moan as the pressure inside of you built, Luke continuously ramming into you with his dick (which was in fact larger than George’s). You ached to wrap your arms around his neck, to pull him closer to you, but tried and failed to release them from Luke’s grip.

As Luke continued to exit and enter your WAP more firmly and quickly, you moaned so loudly every time that he pushed himself into you... so loudly that you were sure Pakunoda and Hisoka would hear, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as you felt your body tensing up, preparing for release. George continued sucking and biting on your breasts as Luke continued to press himself into you.

Soon, Luke’s own breathing got shallow, his pace getting quicker and strokes becoming more shallow as he buries himself inside of you, inching the two of you towards your impending release.

“Say my name,” Luke muttered, face red and warm, his own moans closely mimicking yours.

“Luke,” you moaned, and his grip on your arms released. Your hands fell into George’s hair, and George’s hands moved to your neck to grip it lightly.

“Cum,” the both of them said in unison, George trying not to laugh at their jinx. At their command, you came.


End file.
